(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding apparatus, and more particularly to a differential feeding apparatus for a sewing machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A feeding apparatus is generally provided in a sewing machine for feeding forward a cloth which is to be sewed by the sewing machine. The cloth is generally fed forward smoothly and flatly. However, when it is required to form wrinkles in the cloth, it is usually first required to form wrinkle portions manually in the cloth and then the wrinkle portions should be carefully handled and pressed by hands during sewing operations so that the wrinkles can be formed. The sewing operations are difficult and time consuming. In addition, when it is required to sew or to stitch elastic cloth or elastic article, such as an elastic band, it is usually first required to stretch and to protract the elastic article manually and then maintain the stretch status during sewing operations so that the elastic article can be sewed. The sewing operations are also difficult and very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sewing machines.